Konoha's Demon Shinobi
by Kori White Wolf
Summary: What happens when more than just Kyuubi attacks Konoha? How would it change the story? Read to find out. No flames plz.


Konoha's Demon Shinobi

Chapter 1: This is Goodbye... For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if wishes came true I would.

Author's Note: In this story Garra doesn't have the Shukaku sealed in him and Kiba, Lee, and Hinata have demon's in them as do my original characters. Hinata also never got kidnapped and Lee is their age. The pairings are NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, I'll let you vote on other the couples.

"Talking"_ 'Thoughts'_

"**Demons talking" _'Demons thinking'_**

A giant fox was attacking ninjas from Konoha along with a cheetah, a wolf, a tiger, a lion, an otter, a dragon, a dog, another fox, and an eagle. When a large frog appeared with a man standing on it's head he had eight babies with him, '_I have to protect my Konoha and my people with my life.'_

"This is the end, SHIKI FUUIN!"

The tiger, otter, fox, dragon, and dog were sealed in the girls, and the other fox, cheetah, wolf, lion, and eagle were sealed in the boys'. The man fell off the frog's head when a tail caught him and gently set him down as an another man ran up, "Arashi, are you alright?" Arashi looked at him, " Promise... me you'll take care of them, H-Hiashi?" Hiashi tried to hold back the tears threating to spill, he nodded "I promise." then life faded from the Arashi's blue eyes. Many ninja died here tonight and so did the Yondaime. The Sandaime ran up to them, "We won't tell the younger generation about the demons being sealed in these kids, it's going to be a law .It's for the best. And anyone who tells the younger generation will be punished. Arashi would've wanted it this way."

**8 Years Later**

A boy about the age of eight with short spiky blond hair ran from the villagers who had sticks, rocks and other things were yelling at him telling him to leave. The boy ran till he came to a dead end. He turned and faced the angry villagers, a man with gigantic muscles stepped out in front, "Leave demon, or we'll kill you." He said in a intimidating tone. Naruto looked up at him fear in his blue eyes, _'This is it.'_ he thought.

"**Hey Kit, here's your first gift, use it well."** said a voice in Naruto's head. Red chakra surrounded the nine year old boy. When it vanished he had a golden fox tail and his ears were pointed, his hair wasn't just blond, short, and spiky. Now it went down to his shoulders and had red ends. His nails and teeth were longer and his senses were enhanced intensely. His eyes stayed blue but his pupils were like foxes. Naruto looked at the change, then he focused on moving his tail. Then Naruto turned back to the adults that just threatened to kill him, "What's the matter tough guy, I thought you were going to kill me no, then I suggest you beat it before I beat you." After they all left Naruto ran home,_ 'I've had it. I'm leaving Konoha just like they want me to. I'm going train. I'll come back in four years.' _Naruto then he ate some instant ramen, packed for is journey, and decided to rest before he left the village. He laid on his bed thinking about how he got these tail. Just then time seemed to slow down and Naruto was walking around what looked a lot like Konoha's sewers till he came to huge pair of doors, the paper had 'Seal' in Kanji written on it. He saw a pair of enormous red eyes looking at him along with a gigantic fox grin.

"**Hey Kit, come closer." **Naruto let curiosity get the better of him and obeyed. Naruto didn't even flinch when huge claws came down and stopped inches from his face.

"Y-you're the K- Kyuubi?" He choked out, **"In the flesh or rather fur." **Kyuubi commented changing into his human form. He had on a black shirt that showed his lean muscles and four pack and red pants. His ears are slightly pointed and he had red tails but he had nine tails instead of one. Naruto looked up into his blood red eyes. "But the Yondaime killed all the demons." Kyuubi snorted.**"We were to strong to be killed instead he sealed us in newborns and gave his life up in return. That's why people here treat you the way they do." **Naruto asked "So Kyuubi can you help me to get stronger?"

"**Hai, I'll help you, but first you have to find the other demons that were sealed away."**

Naruto nodded his head. "Where do I begin searching for them?"Kyuubi turned the other way, **"One down, seven to go." **Naruto was back in his roomHe sat up and looked around when there was a knock on the door. He got up, walked over, and opened the door To see a boy his age with brown hair, brown eyes, and a white shirt w/ blue shorts. "Hey Naruto, what happened to you?" He asked. Naruto stared at him, _'Kyuubi, can I tell Kiba? I mean he is my best friend.'_

"**He has Tsume sealed in him, so yes you have my permission."** Kyuubi said."I got these from the Kyuubi. Cool, huh?" Kiba looked at him like he was insane. "Naruto, the Kyuubi is dead, the Fourth killed all the demons. Didn't he?" Naruto shook his head no.

"The demons were too strong to be killed, so he sealed them into children. You and mebeing two of them. I don't know where the other six are. Kyuubi told me that we have to find them. Also I'm leaving Konoha today. Kiba, you wanna come with me we'll get stronger and come back in four years?"He thought about it. _'I won't go back home, not with the way my Father treats me. It's final, I'm going with Naruto.' _

"**Hey Whelp, good decision and since your going I've decided to give you a gift, like Kyuubi's brat and more." **Sliver chakra swallowed Kiba and Akamaru. When it was gone Kiba had sliver hair and a wolf tail, pointed ears like Naruto's ears. Kiba's teeth and nails were sharper His eyes weren't brown, but a yellow-green like a wolves. Naruto could only glare, "That's so not fair. You have sliver hair is so much cooler!!!" exclaimed the blond. Kiba smirked, "Naruto, I'll go with you. But Hinata's at the door. " Naruto opened the door to reveal a girl his and Kiba's age. She had light purple hair down to her waist, ears just like theirs, and a tail with black stripes. She had cat pupils that were blue. "Hey Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun what are you doing here?" Kiba looked at her, "My Father beat me and then I ran away. What about you?" Hinata started crying, "The Hyuga Elders kicked out and forbid my from bringing me back under any circumstances, after I was disowned I inherited these from Tora-san." she ceased her crying, "Hinata, you wanna come with me and Kiba, we're leaving the village cause we have nowhere to go. But we'll be back in four years." Hinata shook her head , "I'll go with you." Naruto snatched his backpack, "Let's go." Kyuubi decided to speak up.

"**Hey Kit, here's another gift. This one is a jutsu, so you and your companions will be safe. I'll let you use my chakra since you don't have any right now. The seals are Iu (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey), and last Hitsuji (Sheep)." **Naruto saw what to do in his mind. He walked outside, did the hand seals, bit his thumb, and placed his hand on the ground, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!" He yelled. A giant red fox with nine tails bigger seven times bigger than Konoha appeared in a cloud of smoke, **"Man it feels so good to be here." **He looked at Naruto, Hinata, Kiba.**"Hey Kit, surprised to see me?" **Kyuubi started laughing at their faces "Hey Kyuubi, get us out of here." Naruto demanded of him.

He complied to his command and wrapped tail around each of them, and put them on his back before any ninja appeared, **"Hold on tight." **Kyuubi was just about to leave when another nine year old boy with pointed ears came up. He had cheetah tail, his spiky hair was like the Yondaime's to be except longer and blonde, he had blue eyes, and his pupils looked some what like a dogs, "Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata, please let me come with you." he pleaded.

Before they answered Kyuubi curled a tail around him and put him behind Kiba, "Hey Lee, glad you could join us." Lee smiled at Naruto, "Thanks for allowing me to Naruto. Where are we traveling to?" Lee asked and Kiba answered him, "We're leaving the village for four years." Naruto interrupted them, "Kyuubi, where we headed?" Kyuubi came to a stop since he decided to walk now. **"I'm taking you to the Wind Country. Then we're walking to the Water Country." **Lee was confused, _'Why are we leaving Konoha?_' Hayasa replied, **"To find the kids with demons sealed in them and get stronger." **Hayasa thought, _**'I can't wait to see Rakko-chan again. I wish I never would let her go. But at least I can see her again.'** _He sighed and kept fantasizing about the female otter demon till Lee interrupted his thoughts, _'Hayasa?' _

**"What do you want, Runt?" **was his harsh reply, _'What were you thinking about, Hayasa- sama?' _**"I was thinking about what jutsu to give to you, but now I know. So here ya go Runt."**

Hayasa sent Lee the handseals for summoning. He quickly did the seals, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!" Out came a cheetah with blue eyes and five tails and was a little larger than Kyuubi. **"Hey Kyuubi, it's been a while hasn't it. Let's find the Rakko and the others." **Kyuubi smiled at Hayasa, **"Thinking bout Rakko again. I should've known you were." **Hayasa repaid the grin and wrapped a tail around Lee and put him on his back then departed for the Wind Country with Kyuubi right next to him. Hayasa accelerated his run. **"Kyuubi, speed it up." **

Kyuubi was enraged. **"How dare you talk to me that way!!! Then again I don't blame you for being so horny." **Hayasa just ignored what Kyuubi said. Then all the kids started laughing at him and he overlooked that as well. **"Hinata, Why don't you summon Tora-chan? I'm sure Kyuubi would like to see her, right Kyuubi?" **Hayasa stopped and Kyuubi ran into him. **"Kit, show her the handseals. Then yell 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' got it?" **Naruto showed Hinata the seals and she did as she was instructed. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Hinata yelled out and Tora emerged in a blast of smoke. She was white with blue eyes and slits. She was smaller than Kyuubi and she has three tails. She wrapped a tail around Hinata and put her on her back. **"Kyu-kun, Hayasa-chan, why hasn't he summoned Tsume? Don't tell you forgot about him?" **Kyuubi's and Hayasa's ears instantly flattened against their heads. **"Hey Runt, what are waiting for, get Tsume-chan out here already." **Tora roared.

Kiba nodded his and performed the jutsu. When the smoke cleared there was a wolf with sliver fur, six tails, and yellow-green eyes.

**"It nice to get out of there. Let's get the heck out of here and find the other Bjuu." **was all the Tsume said and they began the journey to find the demons.

Kori White Wolf: That's were I'm going to end this this chapter. R&R plz:)


End file.
